Le Garde
by Epicurism
Summary: Sherlock enfant, était seul. Maintenant, il ne l'est plus. Où la première rencontre entre Sherlock et son très cher Docteur. ONE SHOT... or not...


Merci à Sir Athur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman.

Enjoy !

* * *

Sherlock Holmes était un être compliqué. Terriblement intelligent. Magnifiquement observateur... Et totalement inapte à la vie en société.

Jeune, il avait pourtant essayé. De toutes ses maigres forces, il avait essayé. Dieu en était témoin. Mais malgré tous ces efforts, on s'était moqué de lui. Tous les jours. Il avait encore en tête, les jours de grandes mélancolies, tous ces rires, ces regards, ces doigts, pointés dans sa direction, tandis que sa petite figure pâle était triées de larmes. Oh, qu'il en avait pleuré. Mycroft avait tout fait pour le réconforter, Mummy aussi.

Alors Sherlock s'était plongé dans son esprit. Décidant que la survie se trouvait en la connaissance, il engrangea un nombre phénoménal de savoirs. Plus il assouvissait sa soif, plus son esprit devenait intolérant à l'oisiveté. Il construisait peu à peu son « palais mental », le seul lieu où lui, Sherlock Holmes, se sentait à l'abri.

Après une sombre affaire à l'école où Sebastien Wilkes s'était servit de lui afin d'avoir de meilleures notes, lui faisant miroité l'amitié qu'il recherchait tant, Sherlock prit enfin la mesure de l'envie que pouvait générer son intellect. Malgré toutes ses dénégations, il était un être sensible et il vécu cela comme un viol intellectuel. Aussi, son esprit, s'inspirant de son envie de prime enfance, créa un Garde. Un chevalier conçu pour la seule protection de sa psychée, afin que plus jamais, on puisse en tirer parti à ses dépends.

Le Garde avait son âge. Blond comme les blés, le regard volontaire, il n'avait pas de nom. Mais il était toujours là. Juste présent. Là. Et Sherlock en devint de plus en plus attaché. Alors, il ressentit soudainement le besoin de le faire parler. Et le garde acquit le don de la parole. Mais malgré toute l'affection que Sherlock pouvait porter à son Garde, il n'était qu'une coquille vide, sans savoir. Et le Garde acquit le don de la connaissance.

Et Sherlock eu pour la première fois de sa vie, un ami.

Il passait des heures, enfermé en lui-même, à échanger avec le Garde. Son confident. Et son meilleur ennemi, aussi. Le Garde le reprenait, quand il parlait mal à son frère, ou n'adressait pas la moindre parole à Mummy durant des jours. Le Garde lui montrait le bien et le mal. Mais contrairement à Mycroft par exemple, le Garde ne le menaçait pas, ne criait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne l'insultait pas. Il lui disait simplement que ce n'était pas bien. Le Garde ne faisait qu'ouvrit Sherlock sur le monde. Un peu plus chaque jour. Et Sherlock devenait enfin un jeune garçon comme les autres. Alors Sherlock était reconnaissant. Si reconnaissant que tous les jours, il augmentait ses efforts, pour rendre le Garde fier de lui.

Mais un matin, le Garde disparut.

Sherlock le chercha partout, jusqu'aux confins de son esprit. Impossible de remettre la main dessus. Sherlock désespéra. Sherlock pleura.

Seul.

De nouveau.

Alors Sherlock recommença à se fermer. Un peu plus chaque jour. Mycroft et Mummy tentèrent l'impossible, mais ils n'étaient pas le Garde.

Puis Sherlock oublia.

Il grandit. Sa belle apparence cachait un être secret et aigri. Terrorisé par un monde qu'il comprenait trop bien. Ou peut-être pas assez.

Pour assouvir son besoin de réflexion, il aidait la police lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il ne se liait jamais. Même en pleine foule, il était seul. Désespéramment seul.

Et la lumière se fit.

Elle arriva doucement, par le battant de la porte du laboratoire de médecine légale. Elle claudiquait légèrement. Elle était blonde comme les blés, le regard volontaire et n'avait pas de nom.

Tout du moins pour l'instant.

Sherlock était effondré, désemparé.

Son palais mental se désintégra bruyamment en lui-même, le rendant sourd et aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas blond comme les blés, le regard volontaire et n'ayant pas de nom.

Alors Sherlock paniqua.

Il débita à toutes vitesses toutes les données qui s'entrechoquaient dans la boîte crânienne.

John Watson.

La lumière se nommait John Watson.

Comment une étoile pouvait-elle porter un nom aussi banal...

John Watson n'avait rien de banal.

Il était exceptionnel.

Il était parfait.

Et il serait son futur colocataire.

* * *

Merci de lu ce texte.

Je ne sais pas encore si il y aura une suite. Mais n'hésitez pas à demander si cela intéresse quelqu'un.

À bientôt !


End file.
